Pandora Mob
The Pandora Mob was formed by three evicted Aztecs females and five roving Van Helsing males in mid 2011. Snowflake and Pepper took dominance, however in early 2012 Snowflake was overthrown by her sister Toblerone. She remained the dominant female intil she and Pepper were lost. Snowflake took dominance for a month, gave birth and succumbed to disease leaving last Aztecs female Molly as the dominant female. She was lost a year later. Wild males had joined the group but disappeared or were taken by disease one by one. Shoshonna established herself as the new dominant female. Soon after several members dispersed to form the Youma group. Dominant Pair After the formation of the mob, Snowflake establsihed dominance without much difficulty from the other females. One of the oldest male named Pepper became the dominant male. In early 2012 Snowflake was overthrown by her litter-mate sister Toblerone. In mid 2013 Toblerone died leaving Snowflake ans the dominant female again. Pepper disappeared after looking every sick. A month later, the Pandora was joined by wild males with Bidbbib taking dominance. Snowflake died a month later after having a litter. Last Aztec female Molly established dominance. She succumb in mid 2014 leaving Shoshonna as the new dominant female, however Bidbbid became sick and disappeared. The last wild male did not take dominance but instead was displaced by Baobab males. Current Members The Pandora Mob have 19 members as of October 2015. Shoshonna (VPAF009) Dominant Female Mr Lahey (VBBM062) Dominant Male Moofles (VPAF019) Kokkebenia (VPAF021) Himaachal (VPAF023) Limptih (VPAM026) Hugh Jass (VPAM028) Padaki (VPAM032) VPAF036 VPAF037 VPAF038 VPAM039 VPAP040 VPAF041 VPAF042 VPAP043 VPAP044 VPAP045 VPAP046 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Pandora. Snowflake (VAZF015) Toblerone (VAZF016) Mollie (VAZF020) Cecil (VVHM016) Pepper (VVHM017) Krueger (VVHM018) Manson (VVHM019) Jizzle (VVHM022) Atlas (VPAM001) Lutin (VPAM002) Dialotin (VPAF003) VPAF004 VPAM005 VPAF006 VPAF007 VPAM008 Shoshonna (VPAF009) Shlameasal (VPAM010) Shlamuassal (VPAM011) Boo (VPAM012) Mr. Jacky (VVHM011) VPAM013 Bibdiddi (VPAM014) Lang Meneer (VPAM015) Boetie (VPAF016) VPAM017 Mandela (VPAF018) Moofles (VPAF019) Ossewaenia (VPAF020) Kokkebenia (VPAF021) T-Wink (VPAM022) Himaachal (VPAF023) Maharaj (VPAM024) T. Sizzle (VPAM025) Limptih (VPAM026) VPAF027 Hugh Jass (VPAM028) VPAM029 VPAF030 N'Dila (VPAF031) Padaki (VPAM032) Mbote (VPAM033) Lambrusco (VPAM034) Pamplemousse (VPAF035) VPAF036 VPAF037 VPAP038 VPAM039 VPAF040 VPAF041 VPAF042 VPAP043 VPAP044 VPAP045 VPAP046 Mr. Homes (VEKM047) Dr. Watson (VEKM048) Cheesy Toast (VVHM092) VEKM049 VEKF050 VEKP051 VEKF052 VEKM053 VEKP054 Heidi (VEKF055) VEKP056 VEKP057 VEKP058 VEKP059 VEKP060 VEKF061 VEKM062 VEKM063 Rivals The Pandora's territory borders the Yardies, Misfits and Zulus. The Yardies and Misfits moved away and the Cave Men became the their new rivals. History June 2011: '''Snowflake, Toblerone and Mollie temaed up with Cecil, Pepper, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle. Snowflake became the dominant female. '''July 2011: '''No dominant male. Cecil, Pepper, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle went roving. '''August 2011: '''Pepper became the dominant male. Cecil, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle went roving. '''September 2011: '''Snowflake was pregnant. Toblerone and Mollie were evicted. Two encounters with Yardies. '''October 2011: Snowflake gave birth but lost her litter. November 2011: Krueger and Jizzle went roving. December 2011: '''Mollie and Toblerone were pregnant. Cecil, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle went roving. '''Janaury 2012: '''Mollie lost her litter. Toblerone overthrew Snowflake and became the dominant female. Toblerone gave birth to VPAM001, Lutin and Dialotin. One encounter with Misfits. '''February 2012: '''Snowflake gave birth to VPAF004, VPAM005, VPAF006. Mollie gave birth to VPAF007 and VPAM008. Snowflake and Mollie were pregnant. Cecil, Pepper and Manson went roving. '''March 2012: '''Two encounters with Yardies. '''April 2012: '''Jizzle went roving. One encounter with Yardies. '''May 2012: '''Cecil, Krueger and Manson wet roving. Mollie aborted. '''June 2012: '''Two encounters with Cave Men. '''July 2012: '''Manson went roving. '''August 2012: '''Toblerone was pregnant. Snowflake and Molly were evicted. Cecil and Jizzle went roving. Manson was Last Seen. '''September 2012: Toblerone gave birth to Shoshonna, Shlameasal and Shlamaussal. October 2012: Krueger and Jizzle went roving. November 2012: '''Two encounters with Cave Men. '''December 2012: '''Snowflake was pregnant. One encounter with Cave Men. '''Janaury 2013: '''Snowflake lost her litter. Cecil, Krueger, Manson and Jizzle left the group and joined the Aztecs. '''February 2013: Atlas went roving. One encounter with Cavemen. March 2013: Lutin went roving. One encounter with Yardies. April 2013: Dialotin was pregnant. Atlas went roving. Two encounters with Cavemen and one with Yardies. May 2013: '''Dialotin aborted. '''June 2013: '''One encounter with Cave Men. '''July 2013: Snowflake was pregnant. Snowflake and Shoshonna were evicted. August 2013: Snowflake and Toblerone were pregnant. Snowflake and Mollie were evicted. Pepper was Last Seen. VPAM012 joined the group. Atlas, Lutin, VPAM005 and Shlameasal went roving left the group. September 2013: '''Toblerone lost her litter. Snowflake was pregnant. Toblerone died. Snwoflake became the dominant femae again. Mr. Jacky, Boo, VPAM013, Bibdiddi and VPAM015 joined the group. Unknown dominant male. '''October 2013: Snowflake gave birth to Boetie, VPAP017, Mandela and Moofles. Bidbiddi became the dominant male. Boo, VPAM013 and Mr. Jacky went roving. Crusty visited. Four encounters with Friksarmy. Dialotin, VPAF004, VPAF006 and VPAF007 were evicted and left the group. November 2013: Snowflake was found dead. Molly became the dominant female. Molly and Shoshonna were pregnant. Shoshonna was evicted. Boo, VPAM013 and Mr. Jacky went roving. Fatty Mc Fatty, Crusty, Gizmo and Priscilla visited. One encounter with Mayans. December 2013: Mr Jacky died of TB. Molly was still pregnant. Boo, VPAM013 and Shlameasal went roving. One encounter with Mayans. January 2014: Shoshonna aborted. Molly gave birth to Ossewaenia, Kokkebenia, T-Wink and Himaachal. . VPAM013 and Shlameasal went roving. Shoshonna was evicted and appeared five times. February 2014: Boo died of TB. J visited three times. March 2014: Molly and Shoshonna were pregnant. VPAF020 and Shoshonna were evicted. VPAM013 went roving and was absent. J visited four times. April 2014: Molly aborted. Shoshonna gave birth to Maharaj, T. Sizzle, Limptih and VPAF027. Shoshonna was evicted once. May 2014: Molly was pregnant. Shoshonna was evicted. J visited five times. June 2014: Molly gave birth to Hugh Jass, VPAM029 and VPAF030. July 2014: VPAM013 went roving and was Last Seen. J visited twice. August 2014: '''Molly died. Shoshonna was pregnant.VPAM013 was Last Seen. Shlameasal and VPAM015 went roving. Shoshonna and Kokkebenia were evicted. '''September 2014: Shoshonna became the dominant female and aborted her litter. VPAM015 went roving and was absent. Skat Kat, Topcat, Artmemis and an unknown meerkat visited. J visited the group twice. October 2014: '''Shoshanna was pregnant. Boetie, Mandela and VPAF027 were evicted. were evicted. Boetie and Mandela left the group to form a splinter group called Youma, however Boetie rejoined the Pandora. Bibdiddi and VPAM015 went roving. Bibdiddi was Last Seen. Matilda, General Big Daddy and an unknown visted the group. '''November 2014: Shoshonna was pregnant. Mr Lahey, Skat Kat and Artemis visited four times before joining the group. Mr Lahey became the dominant male. Shlameasal, Land Meneer, VPAM017, T-Wink and T. Sizzle went roving. Shlameasal, Land Meneer and VPAM017 were absent. December 2014: '''Shoshonna gave birth to N'Dila, Padaki, Mbote, Lambrusco and Pamplemousse. Boetie was pregnant. T-Wink left the group and joined Youma. Skat Kat and Maharaj went roving and were absent. Boetie was evicted and appeared three times. One encounter with Kung Fu. '''January 2015: Shoshonna and Moofles were pregnant. Boetie and Himaachal aborted. N'Dila, Mbote and Pamplemousse were predated. Lumbrasco, Hugh Jass and Skat Kat went roving. VBBM089 and VVHM065 visited. Three encounters with Baobab. Lambrusco was absent. Lang Meneer joined the Youma. Group split, Maharaj, VPAF027, VPAM029, VPAF030, VPAF031 and VPAM033 were seperated after encountering the Baobab from the group and joined Shlameasal and VPAM017. February 2014: Shoshonna was pregnant. VPAF019 aborted and VPAF021 lost her litter. Unknown male visited. One encounter with Youma. VPAM034 joined the splinter Febuary 2015: '''Shoshonna was still pregnant. Moofles aborted and Kokkebenia lost her litter. Lambrusco was assumed predated. An unknown male visited once and one encounter with Youma. '''March 2015: Shoshonna gave birth to VPAF036, VPAF037, VPAF038 and VPAM039. Himaachal was pregnant but aborted. April 2015: Ossewaenia gave birth to an unknown number of pups. Skat Kat and Artemis went roving. Butch visited. One encounter with an unknown group. May 2015: Ossewaenia's pups were killed. Skat Kat went roving. June 2015: Shoshonna was pregnant. Skat Kat went roving. July 2015: '''Shoshonna gave birth but her pups were killed. Himaachal was pregnant. Himaachal, Boetie, Kokkebenia, VPAF036, Moofles and Ossewaenia were evicted. VPAM039, Artemis, SKat Kat T. Sizzle, Limptih and Hugh Jass went roving. Skat Kat, Boetie, Ossewaenia, T. Sizzle, Limptih and Hugh Jass appeared. Blackbriar, Beans and Bandy Borehole visited. One encounter with Baobab. Skat Kat, Artemis, Boetie and Ossewaenia were absent. '''August 2015: '''Skat Kat, Artemis, Boetie and Ossewaenia left the group. Shoshonna, Moofles and Himaachal were all pregnant. T. Sizzle and Hugh Jass went roving. One splinter but rejoined within a day. '''September 2015: '''Shoshona was pregnant. Moofles aborted. Moofles, Himaachal and Kokkebenia were evicted. '''October 2015: '''Shoshonna gave birth to VPAF040, VPAF041, VPAF042, VPAP043, VPAP044, VPAP045 and VPAP046. '''November 2015: Hugh Jass went roving and was absent. Demember 2015: '''Hugh Jass, Padaki and Mr Lahey went roving. Two overnight group splits. '''Janaury 2016: Two wild males Mr. Homes and Dr. Watson joined the group. Hugh Jass, Padaki and Mr Lahey went roving. One encounter with Baobab. February 2016: Mr. Homes became the dominant male. MarcH 2016: Hugh Jass, Padaki and Mr Lahey were absent. Shoshanna, Himaachal, VEKF037 and VEKF038 werepregnant. April 2016: Shoshanna lost her litter. Himaachal aborted. VEKF038 gave birth to VEKM049, VEKF050, VEKP051, VEKF052, VEKM053, VEKP054, VEKF055, VEKP056. VEKF036 and VEKF037 were pregnant. June 2016: Shoshanna was pregnant. VEKF036 was evicted. July 2017: '''Shoshanna gave birth to VEKP057, VEKP058, VEKP059 and VEKP060. VEKF038 was evicted. Dr. Watson went roving. '''August 2016: Shoshanna, VEKF037 and VEKF038 were pregnant. One encounter with Baobab. September 2016: '''Shoshana, VEKF037 and VEKP038 all gave birth VEKF061, VEKM062 and VEKM063. '''October 2016: VEKF038 was evicted. VLM216 visited. One encounter with Baobab. November 2016: Shoshanna died. VEKF042 became the new dominant female. Dr. Watson went roving. One encounter with Van Helsing. '''December 2016: '''Dr. Watson was Last Seen. VEKF042 aborted. '''Janaury 2017: '''Mr. Homes died from TB. Cheesy Toast joined the group and became the new dominant male. One encounter with Baobab and Van Helsing. February 2017: March 2017: April 2017: Elsa and Heidi gave birth to a mix litter of pups. VEKM049 and VEKM053 went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs